pspkoxfandomcom-20200213-history
FRMorp Tutorial
This is a guide for using FRMorp v1.2 by Openschemes Download Get FRMorp v1.2 here Preparation FRMorp need a special driver to be install in USB port to make it succesfully recognized by the program. It use LIBUSB. You will get LIBUSB with the FRMorp archieve file. Installing LIBUSB *Connect your device via USB to computer. *Go to Start Menu > right-click on Computer > select Manage *At the left sidebar > select Device Manager *When list of devices is shown, select Universal Serial Bus controller *You will see a lot of USB controllers and ports. *Among USB Root Hub, there will be USB Mass Storage. If you connecting several USB connection at the moment, you need to figure out which one is your PSPKOX. *Right click on USB Mass Storage > select Update Driver *Select 'Browse my computer for driver software'. *Go to FRMorp folder you extracted from download > browse inside the folder for LIBUSB driver > click Ok > follow with installation (if it's ask for anything, choose install anyway). *Now your Devices Manager should list a new device which is LIBUSB. * take note that this LIBUSB installation will make your computer not recognize the devices anymore. You will have to un-install the driver and click 'scan for hardware changes' in the Device Manager menu to make the computer install normal USB back. This is required if you want to use FRM Pro. Connection When connecting your device to USB, please make sure you SWITCH OFF the on/off switch. Do not use START key to manually start the device. Let it automatically start when USB cable is connected to it. Getting into Firmware Upgrade Mode This is optional but in case that FRMorp cannot dump/download your firmware properly, you might need to get into firmware upgrade mode (it's not exactly upgrade anything though, don't be afraid). Firmware Upgrade mode can be triggered by holding a 'magic' key while connecting your USB. There are several different 'magic' key for different device. This is the usual key. *'UP' key *'O' key *Holding many keys together. How you recognize it's in firmware upgrade mode? When you in firmware upgrade mode, the screen will just showing blank screen (black). Exact step to get inside firmware upgrade mode #Switch off the on/off button. #Press and hold your magic button. Don't release it yet. #Connect USB cable. Power LED will glow. #After about 5 seconds, release your magic key. #If the screen is just black, then you're in firmware upgrade mode. Using FRMorp v1.2 #Extract the zip file you download from openschemes.com into a new folder. #Get into the new folder #There will be a folder called Win. Press Shift key on keyboard and right click on the Win folder while holding the Shift key > select Open command window here #You now in command window #Type 'frmorp' and press enter/return key #FRMorp will start dumping #Just let it do it work until it finish. When FRMorp completely dump your firmware, there will be several file inside your FRMorp>Win folder. Disregard other but look at this two files, BOOT.IMG and SOFT.IMG. BOOT.IMG contain the boot (?). SOFT.IMG is the firmware you want. You can use extractor software like sUNpack or sprdump to extract the SOFT.IMG contents. Category:Articles